


Розыгрыш

by KarizZa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Jokes, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M, Water Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Изуки неожиданно хорошо поладил с этими двумя.
Relationships: Izuki Shun/Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 4





	Розыгрыш

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2014 г.

Это началось во время тренировочного лагеря на море. Слова-за-слово, пара внезапно понятых шуток, игра один-на-один - и Изуки сам не заметил, как оказался втянутым в авантюру. Такао был легким на подъем да и вообще легким, а Мидорима служил хорошо подобранным противовесом.

Игру "бросай-беги" придумал Такао. Это была сейриновская "беги-бросай" с точностью наоборот. Суть была в том, что начинают двое на одного, но как только один из наступающих отдает пас, он переходит в защиту, и расклад становится "один на двоих".

\- Забей с одной попытки.

\- Забей или умри.

\- Скорее умри под грозным взглядом Шин-чана или все-таки забей на него. Шин-чан, хватит строить кислые рожи!

\- Я не строю...

\- Он ведь строит?

\- Кирпичом, - кивнул Изуки, крутя мяч на пальце.

Это было весело. Такао бесконечно пикировал бесконечно непробиваемого Мидориму и как бы предлагал Изуки поучаствовать тоже.

\- Давай сыграем. Тебе будет трудно против нас двоих, - Изуки подмигнул Такао, тот нахально подмигнул Мидориме, уперев руки в бока.

\- Только недолго.

\- Кто первым собьется - тот проиграл! - крикнул Такао и отдал пас Мидориме, отскакивая в защиту кольца.

Как-то так без предупреждения и начался их часовой марафон от кольца к кольцу. Уже потом, когда они расположились на нагретом за день асфальте, счастливый и выжатый как лимон Изуки понял, что ужасно давно так не веселился: пожалуй, с самого рождения.

\- Шин-чан сияет от счастья, - заговорщически шепнул Такао, переворачиваясь на живот рядом с Изуки.

\- Тебе нравится его развлекать?

Такао пожал плечами и задумался, на расслабленном лице заиграла улыбка.

\- Мне нравится развлекаться.

Изуки так сразу его слов не понял, а может решил "ту самую" отгадку отмести подальше от себя. Лагерь закончился, с Мидоримой и Такао пришлось надолго распрощаться и с головой окунуться в изнурительные тренировки, мало чем похожие на легкомысленные игры по вечерам. Интересно, как тренируются в Шутоку?

В следующий раз увидеться пришлось незадолго до начала межшкольных: Такао притащил Мидориму в Токио за новыми кроссовками.

\- После этих тренировок не осталось ни одних кроссовок.

\- Нет кроссовок - нет распасовок.

Мидорима закатывал глаза и делал вид, что ни одного из них не знает и вообще пришел за покупками один. Такао всякий раз давал ему немного расслабиться а потом неожиданно подскакивал и, повисая на плече, с серьезным лицом выдавал какую-нибудь глупость.

\- Не думаю, что этот оттенок будет сочетаться с твоими глазами.  
Такао выхватил понравившийся Мидориме кроссовок, поднес к его лицу и пристально вгляделся в глаза. Со вздохом протянул обувь консультанту и потащил Мидориму к выходу.

Перекусить решили там же, в одной бургерной с яркой вывеской. Такао и Изуки пошли за едой, пока Мидорима привередливо выбирал столик.

\- Не побрезгуйте, господин богач, нашей скудной трапезой, - Такао ловко поставил поднос на стол, подобрав мешавшиеся очки Мидоримы.

Пока тот закапывал глаза, Такао, задумавшись ненадолго, кинулся к Изуки. Водрузил очки на нос, растрепал челку, присмотрелся - лизнул ладонь и пригладил падающие на лоб Изуки пряди. И тогда до того начало доходить.

\- Не смешно, Такао.

Мидорима убрал капли и салфетки в сумку, сощурился на стол перед собой и потянулся за своими очками. Изуки ловко увернулся, вскочил с места и встал рядом с Такао, по-свойски закинув тому руку на плечо. Мидорима застыл.

\- Такао?

Такао указал пальцем сначала на свой нос, потом на Изуки, потом снова на себя. Мидорима нахмурился.

\- Не смешно.

Изуки с трудом сдерживал смех. Мидорима без очков выглядел более открытым и, чего уж там, приятным. Ужасно длинные ресницы отбрасывали на лицо такие же длинные тени.

\- Такао, ты справа, - звенящим голосом сказал Мидорима и, увы, ошибся.

\- Прости, Шин-чан, сегодня тебе не везет, - сокрушенно вздохнул Такао.

Стянул очки с Изуки, подмигнул. Дыхнул на стекла и, задрав край футболки, хорошенько протер, а после осторожно одел их Мидориме. Тот едва ли не сопел от недовольства, но молчал.

\- Сфокусировался? - хмыкнул Такао, выравнивая очки. Мидорима переводил полные сдержанного любопытства взгляды с одного на другого. Изуки пожал плечами и улыбнулся, растрепав прилизанную челку.

\- Давайте есть.

Когда они прощались в тот день, Изуки снова думал, о каких же развлечениях говорил тогда Такао.

На межшкольных вроде бы и было время повидаться, но вроде бы и не было. Изуки пару раз пересекался с Мидоримой и Такао случайно, пару раз они договаривались о встречах, но все как-то скомкано и бегом-бегом. Привет, как играете, к встрече готов? Ну бывай, не забывай.  
Изуки не забывал.

В перерыве перед Зимним кубком Мидорима неожиданно пригласил его выбраться на горячие источники, те самые, на которых Изуки был с командой. Такао, конечно, тоже ехал. Всего пара дней, но рядом площадка, так что Изуки паковал свою небольшую сумку приплясывая от радостного возбуждения.

И Такао, конечно, на разочаровал. С первых же минут встречи он взял за цель непременно вывести Мидориму из себя. Изуки нравилась эта его легкость-напористость, эффект разболтанной пружины: никогда не знаешь, когда прижмет всерьез. Мидорима, точно зеленый Будда, как будто взял за цель вывести Такао из себя своим спокойствием.

Все это было волнительно и даже интимно: Изуки приглашали посмотреть на чужие отношения и немножко поучаствовать, и от этого чувства присутствия, третьего-не-лишнего, Изуки самую малость терял почву под ногами.

Такао стремился при любом удобном случае провернуть трюк с очками, который раз за разом ставил Мидориму в тупик. А когда они добрались к концу дня до онсена, их и вовсе пришлось снять: стекла заволокло паром. Такао позаботился о том, чтобы на какое-то мгновение Мидорима потерял их из виду, а потом все окончательно запуталось.

Изуки забыл кто он, когда Мидорима сел рядом с ним и вытянул ноги, правую положив на Изуки. Такао прыснул о смеху. Кажется, они все еще во что-то играли.

Мидорима расслаблено прикрыл глаза, невзначай положив руку на бедро Изуки - в сущности, со стороны и под водой, конечно, было не видно, но отчего-то по лицу Такао было понятно, что он точно знает, что происходит.

Капала вода с сырых камней, капала что-то на нервы Изуки. Такао разглядывал их с Мидоримой, подперев голову, Мидорима изредка гладил бедро Изуки. Изуки гадал, активный ли он игрок в этой игре. Но даже если что-то и пошло не так, пасовать было уже поздно верно? Забивать так забивать.

Накрыв ладонь Мидоримы своей, он повел ее ниже по бедру, по внутренней стороне. Мидорима приподнял голову, сонно поморгал и привалился теснее к плечу. Ненавязчивая ласка стала более навязчивой, движение - совсем интимным, а близость - волнующей. Дыхание Мидоримы остывало на влажной щеке, как будто сигнал. Изуки сверился взглядом с реакцией Такао - тот стал подавать активные знаки взглядом и Изуки подумал: они же играют, что такого.

Мидорима встретил его губы со сладкой каплей нетерпения. Прикрыв глаза, он целовал нежно, но настойчиво. Такао заметно подался вперед.

Изуки был не очень-то опытным, а в плане парней так вообще полный ноль, а еще и в вопросе того, как именно целовался Такао, не соображал уже ровным счетом ничего. Так что Мидорима сразу заметил что-то не ладное.

\- Прости, - Изуки пожал плечами, тихо хмыкнув.

\- Шин-чан...

Такао смеялся. Заливисто и беззлобно. Он скользнул через онсен и прижался к Мидориме с другой стороны, пожимая плечами. Чмокнул красиво очерченные губы и закинул руку на плечи.

\- Тебя разыграли.

\- Я знаю, - очень спокойно ответил Мидорима.

Потом Такао не улыбался. Потом они очень долго смотрели друг на друга и Изуки стало неловко. Потом Такао медленно приблизился с каким-то странно завороженным выражением лица, и поцеловал Мидориму.  
Изуки смотрел из чистого любопытства: вроде как свою роль он провалил, так хоть узнать, как оригинал выглядит? Такао не долго колеблясь положил ладонь на мерно вздымающуюся грудь Мидоримы, повел от соска к соску - Изуки стало не по себе, хотя рука Мидоримы по-прежнему неторопливо гладила его бедро, постепенно все глубже ныряя в промежность.

Когда поцелуй прекратился, Мидорима ткнулся губами в щеку Изуки: ненастойчиво, скорее спрашивающе. Рука Такао скользнула вниз по животу и под воду, Изуки завороженно следил за ней и Мидорима, кажется, принял все за приглашение, потому что снова поцеловал его, тронув, наконец, поджавшиеся яички. Сначала осторожно, потом все смелее, ведь Изуки по-прежнему не чувствовал никаких поводов для возражения. Все нормально, они просто играют.

Но вскоре Мидориме стало нехорошо: его дыхание сбилось, лицо покраснело, а поцелуи уже не выходили такими отточенными. Рука Такао двигалась, расплескивая воду, Мидориме было все труднее усидеть на месте. Его ладонь, ласкавшая член Изуки, повторяла эту суетливость. Перед глазами искрилось и плыло, огни бумажных фонарей падали в воду и с шипение тонули в ней: сначала огонек-Мидорима, потом Изуки.

Шипение тихо испаряющегося в теплой воде огонька прокатывалась по коже от загривка до бедер, где так сладко ныло и пульсировало от разрядки. Мидорима тяжело дышал, откинув голову на каменистый бортик. Изуки осторожно трогал губами дрожащие капли на его щеке, скуле, собирал потеки с шеи. Такао, упираясь подбородком в плечо Мидоримы, следил за ним сквозь ресницы.

\- Ты... - начал Изуки и осекся, смутившись.

\- О, я уже, - сыто улыбнувшись, протянул Такао. Изуки понимающе кивнул. В конце концов он следил не за всеми двумя руками Мидоримы...

\- Вечно Шин-чан такой загадочный, - вздохнул Такао, прикрывая глаза. - И строит недотрогу.

\- Такао.

\- Строит-строит, - подтвердил Изуки, сползая ниже по бортику.

\- Изуки, - на этот раз укоризненно в его адрес.

\- Шин-чан.

\- Такао, - подсказал Изуки. Мидорима усмехнулся, снова погладил так приглянувшееся ему бедро и затих.

\- И всегда нужно морочить людям головы, да Шин-чан? - не унимался Такао.

И все началось заново.


End file.
